Rex tips
So, you wanna be the king of the dinosaurs? well, here is a miniature list of the greatest impediments: #Most herbs kill baby/sub rexes upon sight, this goes for carnivores as well. #Your food bar drops very quickly. Very, very quickly. #Starvation will most likely be your unfortunate demise. #babies can barely hunt for themselves, only barely hanging on by scavenging. #It is near impossible to survive without a group. #������������ ������ ���� ℙ���������� ������������ℕ�� ���� ��������ℙ ������ ������ Seems really easy, right? Well, yeah! The only thing stopping you is the wonderful players of EoT. Rexes are the strongest carnivore, the third strongest in the game overall and are exceptionally fast. Now, without further ado, let's begin. Early Game - 25 mins You're a baby, yay! Find food as quickly as possible, living in groups will better your chances of survival. However, don't be a hero. Sell them out to predators when the situation is dire (competition is very, very bad). Kill off the weaker babies, avoid larger dinos and always be on high alert. Make sure to rest under shaded trees as well! Mid - Game - 45 mins you're now a sub rex. Congrats man, i'm proud! Prey upon other juvie preds, such as ceras, young majs, raptors and herbivores of your size range. Avoid spinos and rexes, as they love killing sub rexes. This also goes for larger herbivores, such as titans, stegs and trikes. Your best bet is to find the rare, rewarding, and sturdy Maiasaura. Hunt down the little bugger as soon as appropriate, for it is capable of feeding three juvie rex. Make sure to not abuse your power, however, and only kill when absolutely necessary. Late Game mins - onwards You made it, you're an adult rex! Now you and your allies can rule the server! However, you are NOT invisible. Titans, Diplos, Trikes, Theris and Tarchias are still threats. Spinos will also be dangerous, along with other rexes and maj packs. Budget your food supply, kill only when hungry and only kill prey one at a time. Killing a herd of maias is not only detrimental to you, but also the prey around you. They will move away, form cute little alliances and you could find yourself running for the hills. Starvation, 'Herb armies' and Rex gangs are all horrible ways to go. However, a kind heart goes a long way. Nesting males: Found your 'Rexy'? great! it's time to be a father, and a good one! 2-3 babies are a perfect starting number for your first brood. Raise the little ones generously until they are subs. As soon as they reach sub-adulthood, kindly show them off to the wild where they can survive for themselves. Nesting females: Found a perfect male or just nesting on your own? Wonderful! Begin by sucurring prey, your babies will need it in order to grow big and strong. Though it's a bit morbid to kill your own young, older, most skilled and seasoned players should be the ones you let live. Role-players, trolls and 'drama-bombs' are not of your concern, kill them kindly. Males will do it for you if they are aware of the abuse they could cause for your litter. Once they are subs, show them to their wild new home.